Where the Winds Blow
by CelestialMage173
Summary: "The world is unfair. That, I can accept. I fight for my life everyday, to make sure others don't have to. The others that have let me down so many times." Miura Orihime is a magical girl. She fights demons all by herself, without the help of someone else. If you ask her if she's fine, she'll lie and say "Yes". Rated T for adult themes and mild violence.
1. A Girl with Cold Eyes and a Gentle Voice

It was one of those nights. When the sky was too dark to even see the stars, and the moon was safely hidden away behind the clouds. When innocent people walked around the town, not knowing what kind of fate was awaiting them.

"Yaya_-chan_, wait for me!" The girl told her best friend as she caught up with her.

"Oh, Kirara, I didn't know you were still outside," Yaya said. Kirara giggled.

"I had dinner over at Takayama_-kun_'s place. But nevermind that, let's walk home together," Kirara said as she started walking.

"Oh, so you mean you had a date?" Yaya asked, walking behind her friend. But then, Yaya felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I wonder... It wasn't really a date, but..."

"Kirara?" Yaya asked. She had already stopped walking, but when she saw her friend in front of her, the fear took over her entire body. She felt completely paralyzed, and hoped she'd never have to turn around.

"Yaya_-chan_... Be... Behind..." Yaya slowly turned her head around. And the thing that appeared before her eyes... A white man with no face, and a white cloak surrounding his body. No, was it even a man? Yaya didn't know. A hand showed up from under the cloak. It grabbed her neck, and for a moment Yaya couldn't breathe. She heard Kirara scream. Just when Yaya thought she was going to die, something pierced through the man, and he was forced to let her go. Yaya took a few steps backward and reached her friend, who she immediatly grabbed a hold of. She took a closer look at the man. He was now lying on the ground, and a glowing arrow stuck out of his chest. Yaya wondered who had shot it. Then, the arrow disappeared together with the man. All that was left was a small black egg.

"Are we... saved?" Yaya slowly asked her friend.

"Looks like it..." Then, the two girls heard footsteps behind them. They slowly turned around, expecting to see another weird man trying to kill them, but it was just a girl. She had long pink, curly hair, tied together in a ponytail. She had a lilac dress with a white belt, and small white shoes. Her wide sleeves reached until her elbows, and at the skirt of her dress, a white lace was attached. A crossbow was also attached to her left arm.

"Are you... the one who saved us?" Yaya slowly asked. The girl said nothing, passed by them and grabbed the small black egg. She gave it to the small, grey, bunny-like being accompanying her.

"Hey! Listen when people talk to you!" Yaya screamed. The girl turned around, and looked at her. Yaya immediatly backed away. The girl's eyes were cold, and Yaya wondered if this girl was really not another evil creature like the man from just now. The grey creature jumped, or rather hopped, their way and turned around them several times.

"It doesn't look like the demon did anything to them, does it?" it said. Yaya's eyes grew wider. _It spoke! It really spoke!_

"Hey, you two! You don't look too bad. What do you say we form a con...-"

"Don't even think about it," the girl said. Even though she sounded cold, she had a gentle and beautiful voice. She walked up to Yaya and Kirara. The crossbow on her arms lit up and changed into a small diamond, attached to a bracelet around her wrist. She looked at her friend, pet, or whatever-it-was.

"Do you still have the egg?" The black egg from earlier popped out and she caught it. After holding it to her diamond for a few seconds, she gave it back to the whatever-it-was.

"Hey, you.." Kirara slowly started. She slowly let go of her friend. "Aren't you... Yes, it's you! You're Miura_-san_, right? From the other class," Kirara said. "Just what was that thing just now? Do you think you could ex...-" She was cut off by the girl, who held her hand for her face, and after it lit up for a moment, Kirara passed out. Yaya caught her, and looked at her.

"Hey! What did you do to Kirara!?"

"I erased her memory. And you're next."

"What?" The girl pushed her hand in Yaya's face and did the same thing she did to Kirara, and Yaya, too, passed out. The girl caught her, and Kirara, who she was still holding. She put them down against the wall of the nearest building. She faced her company, the Incubator.

"Let's go."

"To where?"

"Home, of course." The girl changed her diamond into a ring, and her beautiful lilac dress disappeared. What was left of her clothes was a cream coloured dress and her black loafers. Her friend jumped on her shoulder, and they started walking.

"But don't you think it was weird? That girl seemed to know you pretty well."

"Fujizawa Kirara. The class president of the class next to mine. She's the smartest person of their class, and she has a completely clean record."

"Oh, you're rather well informed. And the other one?"

"Matsuda Yaya. Fujizawa_-san_'s best friend. The captain of our school's women's soccer team. She had to repeat a grade back in elementary school due to switching schools when she moved to another town, so she's one year older than me and Fujizawa_-san_."

"I see! You're amazing as always."

"Stop talking. You're being annoying."

-Line break-

**Orihime POV**

The next day, I woke up, just like all other days. I looked and my alarm clock. I had woken up before the alarm again. I sighed and got up. Having nothing else to do, I decided to go on ahead to the bathroom. I took a shower and brushed my teeth, like I did every morning.

"Good morning, Orihime!" My "friend", Shakyuu, or just "Incubator" welcomed me like he did every morning. I didn't answer him. When I was ready brushing my teeth, I went back to my room. The alarm was ringing, so I turned it off and changed into my school uniform. The white blouse, the black jacket with the red ribbon around the neck and the black skirt. I finished it with my white stockings and my black shoes. I left for the living room to make breakfast and a packed lunch.

When I arrived in the living room, everything was quiet. My father was sleeping on the couch. I walked up to him, and lay a blanket over him.

"Your father is sleeping on the couch again."

"Don't wake him up," I whispered, "you know he works at night. He's the night guard in the local museum, and he sleeps during the day."

"Yes, I know," Shakyuu told me. I went to the kitchen and made breakfast. After eating it by myself, I made my lunch. I brushed my hair and put it in my usual ponytail. I grabbed my bag, and left the house. Shakyuu jumped on my shoulder.

"Don't you have to say "I'm gone", or something like that?"

"There's no need for something like that. Father is still sleeping, he won't hear me anyway."

-Line break-

I arrived at the gates of Kagezorami High School. Students were spread all over the place, all talking to each other. I sat down at the bench under the cherry tree. I waited for the bell to ring so I could go to my first class; Homeroom. Shakyuu jumped from my shoulder to my lap and looked at me.

"Hey, Shakyuu."

"What's it?"

"Just why did you make yourself visible to those girls yesterday anyway?"

"Well, I thought they would make some good Magical Girls."

"Is that all you ever think about?"

"Maybe... I guess so... But it can't be helped. I haven't made a contract with a single girl since I've met you."

"I told you, right? Don't even think about contracting with someone."

"You're so cruel, you know that?" he said, on a teasing tone. _You may be right... But I'm all right with being cruel. I really don't care._ I stood up from the bench and grabbed my bag. I wanted to walk towards the school building when someone bumped into me. I fell to the ground, facing down.

"I'm sorry!" A guy's voice said. I didn't recognize the voice. "Are you okay? Here, I'll help you stand up," he said and I figured he reached his hand towards me to help me stand up. I ignored him, stood up by myself and walked towards the building. I took a fast look behind me at the boy. He was about my height, had bright red hair and eyes in the same colour. I walked on to my class, so I could be a little early.

-Line break-

More and more of my classmates were gathering in my class. I was staring out of the window from my seat. Then, the door opened. The teacher came in, and told everything to sit down at their seats. After we stood up and bowed like we did every morning, she started talking.

"Dear class 1-B. From today on, we'll have a new student in our middle." She looked at the door. "You can come in."

A boy came, about my height and with bright red hair and eyes in the same colour. It was the boy from earlier this morning, who bumped into me.

"Eh, hello. My name is Sasaki Ryo. Pleased to meet everyone." And he bowed for us.

* * *

Well, that was chapter one! That might just turn into a love story between Ryo and Orihime, I'm not sure... But I do know that this is probably going to get really emotional in the near future!


	2. A Boy with Thousands of Questions

The lunch bell rang, telling us it was finally lunch time. I packed my stuff and stood up. Shakyuu, following me like always, jumped on one of my shoulders.

"Where're you gonna eat today?" he asked with a smile on his face. I ignored him. I walked up to the door, attempting to leave the classroom.

"Eh.. hello..." I turned around. The transfer student was standing behind me, trying to begin a conversation. Some of our classmates stared at us and began whispering. I did not say anything to him, I just waited for him to continue. At first he said nothing, but then he swallowed.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside," I just said. What was he up to? Why was he trying so hard to talk with me?

"Then.., can I come with you?" he asked. He was clearly nervous. What was he doing? Was he purposely embarrassing himself in front of the whole class? Shakyuu laughed.

"He's pretty straight forward, right? Now, what'll you do, Orihime?" If I wasn't the only one who could see or hear him, I probably would've killed him. I turned around from the transfer student and left the classroom, leaving him alone. I went outside to the court and set down at the first bench I saw. I grabbed my box lunch and started eating. I sat there for a while, enjoying the silence, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Ehm... hello." It was _him _again. Apparantly, he'd followed me all the way to the court.

"Hello," I said, and went back to eating.

"Can I sit here?" he asked me. What was his deal? Why wouldn't he leave me alone, like the others?

"If you really want to, then I won't stop you." He sat down, right beside me. I ignored him like I always did and continued eating. He grabbed a box lunch out of his bag and started eating too.

"Erm..."

"What's wrong?"

"Why won't you talk to me? I tried talking to you several times today, but you won't say anything to me. Why is that?"

"Are you saying I _have _to talk to you?"

"N-no, I mean, if you don't want to... But there's always... - I mean..." He really didn't know what to say.

"It's okay. Just say you want me to talk to you. I already noticed that a while ago anyway."

"Okay, I want you to talk to me, but it's not... I mean..." I sighed. He really didn't know what he wanted. I had finished eating, so I stood up.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Back to class. The bell could ring any moment now."

"But we weren't done tal-"

"Let me be clear, we weren't enjoying ourselves in a conversation of some sort. Just now, it was just you bothering me and me trying to find out what you wanted from me. That's all there is to it. Also, if you don't have a good reason to bother me, then please stay away from me. I'd prefer that a lot more, too." I walked away.

"WAIT!"

I stopped. "What?"

"What's your name?"

I was silent for a moment. "Miura Orihime." And then I walked on to class.

"So in the end, you gave in to him, didn't you?" Shakyuu asked.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, you _did_ tell him your name."

"Because it's only natural for classmates to know each other's names. Besides, he would probably have found it out soon, even if I hadn't told him."

"...So she says..." he sighed.

"Shut up."

-Line break-

I was sitting in class. The teacher in front of us was explaining something about English grammar, and it all did not seem very interesting to me. I was just staring out of window. I didn't even notice the sound of the final bell ringing.

"Miura_-san_?" I looked up. The same face that had been annoying all day long.

"What?"

"The bell just rang. I wondered if you noticed."

"What kind of an idiot would miss the final bell?" I asked him.

"Are you sure?" Shakyuu asked me. I gave him an expression of anger and looked back at my new classmate.

"You're right, I'm sorry," he said while looking at the ground. I took that chance and walked away from him.

"Wait!" I stopped.

"What now?"

"Do you have any plans for today?"

I sighed. "Yes, I do." I wasn't lying. I really had plans. I had my usual Magical Girl duties, and after that I would have homework and more Magical Girl duties.

"How about tomorrow?"

"The same."

"Then how about-"

I turned around. "Just give up! I never have any free time, okay? So stop bothering me!" And I walked away from the classroom a little faster than usual. Shakyuu jumped from my shoulder to my head. I didn't even notice. I needed to get away from that stupid child and his stupid ideas about becoming friends.

"Orihime, you okay?" It sounded from above my head.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." I lowered my speed to a normal one, took a deep breath and left the school building.

-Line break-

"That's one..."

"Two..."

"Three..."

"Four..."

"Five..."

"Six..."

"And... seven!" Shakyuu added happily. "Seven demons in seven shots and seven seconds. Must be a new record!" I was still a little out of breath. Still trying to catch some breath, I walked up to the place where there had been demons a few seconds before I grabbed some of their eggs and restored my magical power back to the fullest. After that, I gave all the eggs to Shakyuu.

"We're done early today. I think those were the last," he said.

"Early? It's been dinner time already."

"You're right. We should head home." I changed back into my own clothes, or rather my school uniform, which I was stil wearing.

After walking a while, I walked past a basketball field. Someone was standing there, trying to get the ball in the basket. I took a closer look, and I recognized the boy from earlier today. He shot the ball at the basket, but it bounced back and he got it in his face.

"What's that idiot doing?" He stood up and rubbed his forehead. He grabbed the ball and tried again. And again. And again. It just wouldn't go in. I kept watching him from this side of the street. Then, the ball missed again, and it flew my way this time. I grabbed it from the ground, and saw the boy looking at me. He slowly waved. I threw him the ball and walked away.

-Line break-

I opened the door to my house. I took out my shoes and put my bag down.

"Orihime, is that you?!"

"Yes, it is!" I said. My father was awake already. I entered the living room. My father was sitting at the table, with some dinner in front of him. Dinner was also served at the seat in front of him. I sat down and started eating.

"Did anything happen today?" he asked.

"Not really."

"Did you have any tests?"

"No."

"Got any marks back?"

"No."

"Meet anyone new?"

"No." I decided to just say "no." My father was always too interested in my personal life. So what if I met someone who was only being annoying? I didn't feel like talking about him. My father looked at the clock.

"Oh, I'm running late. Sorry, honey, I have to go." He stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"I'm leaving!"

"Take care." The same goodbye as always. Always that same goodbye...

-Line break-

"Hey, when are we gonna go out again?" Shakyuu asked, probably for the fifth time. I was making my math homework, and he was sitting on my desk, playing with my compass. Even though I really needed it.

"You can't possibly be bored."

"But, it's been at least an hour since you started your homework! It's boring!"

"It's only been fifteen minutes."

"But-!"

"I'm almost ready. This is the last page, so be quiet please."

He groaned. Watching someone studying was clearly really boring. As if I didn't know that.

"Hey, Orihime, are you ready now?" I sighed.

"I'll finish it tonight, okay?"

"Hooray, finally!" he jumped up. I changed my ring into its true form as a Soul Gem and changed into a Magical Girl. The Soul Gem changed into a diamond attached to my bracelet. I opened the window and jumped out. Running over the roofs, I felt the wind blowing in my face. Shakyuu was sitting on my shoulder, enjoying the ride.

"I don't see any demons," I said after a while, hoping to be able to go home and finish my homework.

"What?! We're going back already?!" I sighed and jumped to the ground.

"Five more minutes."

"Yay!" For an Incubator, he seemed a little too happy about this. He was probably just forcing me to carry out my daily duties, but still. You can't fight something that's not there. After walking around a little longer I decided that we were done for the day.

"Come on, we're going home," I said as I walked in the direction of our house.

"Hey, haven't we been here earlier today?" Shakyuu suddenly said. I looked around. He was right. I _had_ been here before. It was the basketball field where I had watched that new student. I walked over to the basket. His ball was still lying there. Then, I noticed some words had been written on the ball.

_For Ryo._

* * *

Okay, that was chapter two! I hope everyone enjoyed. But, seriously, everyone, whose side are you on? Ryo's or Orihime's? I don't know... I think I'm neutral, but I was just wondering... Anyway, I'll try to upload the next chpater really fast, okay?


End file.
